Aaaaah l'amûûûûreuh
by Nyctalope
Summary: Couple mystère sorti de mon cerveau embrumé. OS très court pouvant être lu par tous!


Coucou! Voici un OS d'un petit millier de mots qui m'est venu en faisant le ménage (bin quoi ). C'est court et intense mdr. Je ne vous dis pas le couple vu que c'est le noyau de ce OS mais en tout cas tout le monde peut lire sans problème ! J'espère que peu (voire aucun) d'entre vous auront découvert le couple avant la fin ! J'espère aussi que vous vous direz que je suis bizarre (et non je n'ai pas écrit ce OS sous l'effet de l'alcool bande de mauvaises langues !). En tout cas je me suis bien marrée à écrire cette chose (c'est dur de ne rien dévoiler avant les dernières lignes !), j'espère que vous apprécierez aussi ! Encore une fois tout est à JKR et je ne touche pas un rond pour cette fic !

Enjoy !

* * *

Je le déteste. Et pourtant je l'aime tellement… Tout en lui m'émeut : ses yeux si brillants et si intelligents, sa façon de s'imposer, son charisme… Mais lui ne sait même pas que j'existe. Il n'y en a que pour **elle**! Il est toujours là quand **elle **rentre de cours, toujours présent lorsqu'**elle **a du chagrin, toujours dans **ses **jupes. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il luitrouve. Elle est si… banale ! Alors que moi… En plus, ils ne sont pas du même monde. Je sais que l'amour n'a pas de hiérarchie, de sexe gnagnagna mais quand même ! Je trouve tout cela indécent ! Il ferait mieux de revoir sa condition et de chercher compagne à sa hauteur. Je vais tenter de le lui faire comprendre… Pour cela, il faudrait qu'il se rendre compte à quel point elleest niaise et sans intérêt. Je m'attelle à la tâche immédiatement !

* * *

Avant-hier matin, je me promenais dans les couloirs lorsque je l'ai vue. Bien entendu, j'ai voulu lui nuire mais j'ai encore une fois échoué… J'ai alors décidé de changer de tactique : désormais, je serai derrière elle, mais également derrière ses amis. Tout ce qui est susceptible de la toucher de près ou de loin ne peut être que bénéfique pour moi et pour notre relation. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné non plus. Ils arrivent toujours à s'en sortir ! Et quand bien même ils se seraient fait prendre, ça a l'air tellement habituel que je ne suis pas sûre que ça l'aurait touchée. 

Pffff… Que faire pour attirer le regard de mon beau chevalier ? Comment lui faire comprendre que j'existe ? Que nous pourrions être très heureux ensemble ? Que nous formerions un couple merveilleux et pourrions avoir de magnifiques rejetons ? Je nous imagine, tous les deux, nous baladant au clair de lune… Travaillant ensemble pour le Maître, surveillant, épiant, dénonçant… Ce serait si bon ! Mais pour ça je dois l'éliminer. Cette… cette… cette fille est insupportable ! Pour qui se prend-elle !

Je ne sais plus comment faire… Et si je la défiais ?

* * *

J'ai tenté de défier la mijaurée mais elle a fait comme si elle ne m'avait pas vue. Encore plus qu'être insultée, je déteste être ignorée ! J'étais en plein sur sa trajectoire, elle ne pouvait pas me rater. Et vous savez ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle m'a regardée et m'a contournée, comme si j'étais une vulgaire brindille. Je me suis alors jetée sur elle. Elle est très forte mais j'ai tout de même réussi à abîmer son visage hinhinhin. Pourvu que mon héros la déteste maintenant qu'elle est défigurée ! C'est une petite victoire pour moi, mais une victoire tout de même. Enfin si on oublie le fait que je me suis évanouie lorsque j'ai cogné le mur, mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

* * *

Aujourd'hui je suis allée parler à mon doux Prince. Il me scrutait lorsque je lui expliquais à quel point la vie serait belle si nous étions ensemble. Je crois qu'il trouve que j'ai de beaux yeux. Même s'il ne me l'a pas dit. Même s'il ne m'a _rien_ dit pour être exacte. Peut-être est-il tombé malade ? A moins qu'il ne soit devenu aphone ? Elle n'est même pas capable de s'occuper de lui correctement cette gourde ! Mais bientôt, je le soignerai. Il me remerciera d'un doux baiser et nous nous endormirons ensemble, devant un bon feu…

* * *

Je me suis fait passer un savon par le Maître. Soi-disant je ne suis pas assez attentive en ce moment. Je crois qu'il me soupçonne d'avoir un amant secret… Apparemment il n'a rien contre le fait que je sois amoureuse, mais il ne veut pas que cela nuise à mon travail. Un amant secret… C'est tellement romantique !

* * *

Cette nuit, alors que je faisais mon travail, je me suis faite coincer par les Gryffondor de la mijaurée. Ils m'ont enfermée dans un placard après m'avoir jeté un sortilège anti-bruit. J'enrageais ! Mais j'ai eu le temps de penser à la situation. Je pense que c'était un coup monté. **Elle **doit craindre que je lui pique « Apollon ». C'est vrai que je suis une vraie rivale ! Toujours est-il que j'ai réussi à m'évader. En effet, Neville Longdubat a confondu la porte du placard avec je ne sais quelle autre porte, j'ai ainsi pu me faufiler à l'extérieur. Si elle savait qu'une de ses camarades de classe avait fait tomber son plan à l'eau ! Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Neville hinhinhin. En tout cas, maintenant, la guerre est déclarée ! Si je n'en vient pas à bout, je ferai en sorte que le Maître s'en charge ! De toute façon, à mon avis c'est la suivante sur la liste. Enfin surtout ses deux amis. Bref je m'en fiche, le principal étant qu'Il soit à moi ! Mais il faut que je me dépêche, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année scolaire.

* * *

J'ai réussi à parler à l'élu de mon cœur aujourd'hui. Je suis dans une rage folle ! Il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait qu'elle, que je n'étais pas son type et que de toute façon il partait dans deux jours.  
Du coup je lui ai répondu qu'elle aussi partait dans deux jours. Et vous savez ce qu'il m'a répondu ? Qu'ils partaient **ensemble **! Vos avez bien entendu, **tous les deux **! Je suis au bord du désespoir… Je vais me noyer et je reviens.

* * *

Mimi geignarde m'a repêchée dans les toilettes et s'est moquée de moi. Je la déteste. Apparemment je ne serais pas d'assez bonne compagnie si je devenais un fantôme. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd !  
Après ce bain je me suis ressaisie. Je vais aller le voir et lui souhaiter bonne chance pour le futur. Dès maintenant je vais tenter de l'oublier mais ça ne va pas être facile… Peut-être un autre fera-t-il battre mon cœur à la rentrée ? J'espère… Moi aussi j'ai droit à l'amour ! Celui du Maître ne suffit pas !

* * *

Ca y est… Je lui ai dis adieu… Et il a quitté le château. Il me manque déjà… Pattenrond, je t'aime ! 

- Miss Teigne? Miss Teigne? Viens voir ton Maître ma belle. Nous devons vérifier tous les dortoirs, je suis sûr que les morveux ont oublié des objets interdits. Allez, viens, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Ah, le Maître m'appelle ! Je vais l'aider, ça m'évitera de me morfondre :

- Miaouuuuuuuuuuu.

- Ah te voilà ! Allez, on commence par les Gryffondor!

* * *

FIN

Déjà, merci de m'avoir lue! Ensuite, bin merci de me laisser votre avis même si je pense que ça n'aura amusé que moi (et peut-être sushi et ayako lol).


End file.
